Dulce
by Writer65
Summary: Las hermanas han tenido un mal día, pero al menos se tienen la una a la otra, y eso es muy dulce. Mal Summary, yuri, no les gusta no lean.


**Bueno, esto tenía que pasar algún día, no saben cuánto amo a las hermanas demonio, son tan sexys y malas, todo lo que me gusta, y aquí está el nuevo escrito de mi retorcida y enferma mente, okey no, en fin, alerta de yuri, aunque será demasiado leve, después de todo aun soy un novato en lo que respecta a lemon, yaoi, yuri y todo lo demás, en fin disfruten:**

Después de que las malditas ángeles destruyeran su fábrica, y que el alcalde las hubiera castigado por su incompetencia, Scanty y Kneesocks habían ido a su cuarto para tratar de olvidar el mierdoso día que acababan de tener.

-¡ESAS ESTUPIDAS PERRAS ANGELES, JURO QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE LAS VEA VOY ARRANCARLES LA GARGANTA CON MIS PROPIOS DIENTES!-grito Scanty.

-One sama tienes que controlarte, pronto tendremos nuestra venganza contra esas ángeles hijas de puta, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, recuerda que el enojo no te hace bien One sama.

Scanty miro a su hermana menor y sonrió.

-Señorita Kneesocks, que lista y atenta es usted.

Kneesocks comenzó a sonrojarse, Scanty se acercó a ella.

-Además, querida hermana, el día ha terminado y solo quedamos tu y yo.

Scanty beso a su hermana menor en los labios y comenzó apretarle los pechos.

-One sama no…

-No hables, solo disfruta.

La lanzo a la cama y le quito las medias, luego comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de su traje, quedo maravillada cuando los rojos senos de su hermana quedaron al descubierto, los comenzó a chupar.

-One sama, no pares.

Scanty no iba a parar, lamio sus pecchos una y otra vez, eran tan grandes, como bolsas llenas de dulces, o y sabían demasiado bien, como a una fruta prohibida, Scanty amaba a su hermanita, era tan hermosa, tan lista, tan sexy, le encantaba su cabello, y aún más cuando estaba totalmente suelto, le mordió un pezón mientras le quitaba la liga del cabello, provocando que este se esparciera por toda la cama.

-One sama por favor, haz que estemos a mano.

Scanty sonrió y se levantó, dejo que su hermanita le quitara toda la ropa, al igual que Scanty, Kneesocks amaba a su hermana mayor, eran tan fuerte, agresiva y asesina, era simplemente perfecta, no podía pedirle más.

Las dos hermanas se besaron mientras se toqueteaban por todo el cuerpo, acariciándose, pellizcándose, amándose.

-Señorita Kneesocks es la hora.

-Hi One sama.

Ambas abrieron sus piernas y juntaron sus vaginas, luego comenzó el roce, el cual éxito a las demonios.

-¡O si!-Scanty,

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, aumentaban la fuerza, después de todo no eran humanas, y podían hacer eso toda la noche.

Cambiaron de posición y ahora Kneesocks se acostó mientras que Scanty se colocaba en su pierna, cuando el clítoris rozo el muslo, el orgasmo comenzó, Scanty disfruto que su piel tocara la de su hermana, era una sensación tan simple, pero tan satisfactoria y reconfortante.

-No eras mala señorita Kneesocks, eras buena, y voy a darte un premio.

-No pares hermana, por favor no par…

Las palabras habían dejado de ser necesarias, sus cuerpos decían todo.

Comenzaron la posición _Venus a Venus, _ y ahora fue Kneesocks quien recibió el placer, no había dudas de porque amaba a su hermana mayor, mientras que con el resto del mundo era dura y despiadada, con ella era dulce, le encantaba que fuera mala con los demás, era una de las cosas que más la excitaba, pero también le gustaba que le diera cariño, un cariño que nadie más que ella recibiría.

Los hombres eran unos perros hambrientos en busca de carne, por eso las ángeles no eran más que perras, que se sometían al trato tan bajo que eran los hombres, mientras que lo de ellas era espacial.

Algo muy especial.

Para el gran final, las hermanas demonios hicieron la posición _69, _el sexo oral era uno de los que más disfrutaban, estimularse la una a la otra, era más que bello, era glorioso, celestial, Scanty introdujo su lengua en la vagina de Kneesocks y la movió hacia ambos lados, Kneesocks hizo lo mismo.

Cuando terminaron, se acostaron, la una al lado de la otra.

-One sama, te amo-dijo Kneesocks mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-Yo también hermanita, te amo.

Y nada podría cambiarlo.


End file.
